


Teacher

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: The Tapes [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Boyfriend Sex, Drunk Sex, Embarrassment sort of, Flexibility, M/M, Panties, Past Underage Sex, Rimming, Skirts, Student Michael, Teacher Niall, Teacher-Student Sex, Top Luke, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael shows up at Luke's door Luke decides to just tell him what's been on his mind for a while. </p>
<p>Or the one where Michael shows up at Luke's door and they get drunk and watch a tape together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher

Luke was woken from his evening nap by a knock on the door. He rubbed his eyes and walked into the living room almost tripping over his shoes he had left in the hall. When he opened the door Michael was standing there looking up at him. He went wide eyed not expecting Michael to be at his door this late. Michael was about to speak but Luke spoke first before he could. 

"I'm sorry I kissed you. I know you don't like boyfriend shit unless we're having sex. It's my fault and I'm sorry. I wont kiss you or touch you again unless you want it, I didn't mean to make you upset the other day. I really am sorry. I just got lost in my own little world when I woke up and you were next to me. I didn't mean to make you so uncomfortable that you had to leave for a few days. It's just that I kind of like you and I guess I got the impression that you liked me, but I guess I was wrong. That's okay though, I'm happy with whatever you want us to be. I just don't want things to be weird with us."

Michael stayed still taking in everything that Luke had just said. Luke was standing there waiting for him to say something. Michael closed the space between them and kissed Luke hard. It took a minute for him to process what was happening, but once he did he slipped his arms around Michael and kissed him back. Michael jumped up letting Luke catch him while he wrapped his legs around the blonde's torso. Once Michael stopped kissing him Luke waited on him to say something. 

"I do like you. I-I'm not good with relationships. I'm good at sex, but I don't know how to be someone's boyfriend. I don't like when people hold me. I'm not a cuddler, I'm not big on kissing unless it's during sex and that's a big maybe. I like you and to be honest that fucking terrifies me. So I'm bad at this, but I wanna try with you." 

"Try?"

"I want us to try and be boyfriends if that's okay with you." 

"Okay? That's fucking perfect. We can ease you into the whole boyfriend thing. It's not hard. We're already friends so that pretty much covers eighty percent of it. We just have to work on the whole touching thing." 

"Can we get drunk for this? I think I need a drink first." 

Luke nods and sets him down. Michael closes the door and they head for the kitchen. Luke takes a bottle of something strong before pouring it into two shot glasses. Michael doesn't waste time and immediately takes both shots. Michael points to the glass and Luke pours another shot and sets the bottle on the counter. Michael takes it and Luke laughs before going over and having a seat on the couch. 

"We can start out small," Luke told him, "we could hold hands."

Michael looked over at him. Luke gave him a small smile and patted the seat next to him, "come sit beside me. We can just try it." 

Michael looks at the spot before turning around and taking a long drink from the bottle. He wiped his mouth and sat beside Luke, the bottle still held tightly in his hand. Luke slowly takes the bottle from him and sets it to the side, "you don't have to be scared with me. If you don't like it we'll stop." 

Michael slowly lifts his hand and Luke gently laces their fingers together. Michael's eyes go straight to their hands before he looks up at him. 

"Is this okay?"

"I've never done this before. It feels weird. The good kind of weird though, I think I like it," Michael says nodding. 

"Yeah?" 

He nods and Luke smiles, "good."

"When do we stop holding hands?"

"Whenever you want."

Michael slowly pulls his hand away and Luke nods, "how about we just watch a tape?"

"Yeah," Michael smiles. 

Luke nods and heads over to the box before pulling out the twelfth tape. He pops open the box and reads one word in bold letters. 

'Teacher'

He smiles thinking it's some sort of roleplay thing and puts it in. He heads back to the couch and sits beside Michael. Michael immediately moves into his lap and wraps his arms around Luke's torso. He lays his head on the blonde's chest and turns his head so he can see the TV. Luke smiles to himself and lets him adjust a little more before relaxing.

"Mr. Clifford, what can I do for you," he hears a familiar voice ask. 

He looked up from Michael and his eyes focus on the TV. He recognizes that Irish accent anywhere. It was their old teacher Mr. Horan. From the looks of it the camera was surrounded by a few leaves, maybe someone had put it in a plant or something. Luke takes a minute to try and remember the teachers first name. Nail? Neil? Then it hits him. Niall Horan, he heard his friend Harry talking about him earlier at work. 

"Well, I was wondering if I could get some help for the test coming up. I want to make sure I know everything," Michael said in his best seductive voice. 

"Sure, I could assign study partners or something," he said still not looking up at the red haired boy. 

"Actually, Mr. Horan, I was hoping you could help me," he said walking around his desk to stand in front of the older man. 

Niall looked up from his papers only for his eyes to get stuck on Michael's skirt. He opened his mouth and had to stop himself from staring, but Michael could see that he was dying to reach out and touch him. His facial expression went back to normal before getting a tad bit angry.

"What are you wearing," he asked.

"A skirt," Michael said flattening it out.

"Why are you wearing a skirt, this is not the uniform you are supposed to wear." 

"The school has no rules against boys wearing this and girl's wearing pants. Besides, I like skirts. They make me feel pretty. Don't you think I look pretty, Mr. Horan?"

Niall opened his mouth but quickly closed it and clenched his jaw tight thinking of something. He sighed. 

"Can't you find someone to help you study?"

"I don't have anyone to help me. I figured you wouldn't mind since you're always saying we can come to you for help," he says sitting on the desk. 

Niall moves his chair back a little and looks at the boy sitting on his desk. Michael looks at him with puppy dog eyes, "please help me, Mr. Horan, if you help me I'll help you. I'll do whatever you ask me to do."

Niall is looking at Michael's knees. If he spread them just a little it would help answer Niall's question he'd been asking himself since he'd first seen the red haired boy. Does he wear girls underwear?

"Whatever I ask you to do," he asks letting his eyes wander up to bottom of the skirt. 

"Mr. Horan, are you trying to look up my skirt," Michael asked. 

Niall looked up at Michael's face now and shook his head. 

"If you are curious to know what's underneath you can find out for yourself," Michael told him. 

To Niall those were the magic words. To Luke they were were the best things he had heard all day. He looked at Michael. 

"You fucked Mr. Horan," he asked smiling. 

"I...Ash told me to! I mean he is cute. Ugh, don't look at me, this one is embarrassing." 

Luke kept watching. Niall's hands were on Michael's knees and he slowly spread them apart looking up to see the pink panties with a red ribbon bow on the front. Niall bit his lip and looked up at him waiting on him to say something. 

"Do you want to touch me, Mr. Horan?"

Niall nods and Michael smiles taking his hands and hooking Niall's fingers in the side of his underwear, "go ahead." 

Niall pulled the underwear down and set them to the side. 

"You never did answer my question, you know?"

"What was your question?"

"Do you think I look pretty," Michael asked. 

"Yeah, baby, you look really pretty." 

Michael smiles and raises up his skirt up a little causing the blonde man to bite his lip. Niall looked over him before kissing up his thighs. Michael smiled with teeth and Niall pushed Michael back against the desk letting his head fall off the side. He let out a long soft moan when Niall's tongue licked a wet stripe up his to his hip.

"You look so fucking pretty," he told him letting his eyes rake over his appearance, "but this is wrong." 

He pulled from him and Michael sat up moving his skirt back down. 

"You're a student...a very underage student," Niall told him, his eyes still looking at every inch of his skin.

"I understand. I shouldn't be here. Students shouldn't be here at this time, it isn't allowed. Maybe you should punish me. Teach me a lesson," he said running his fingers down Niall's chest once he got off the desk.

"Michael...you were underage in this?" 

"I was seventeen. It was like four days from my birthday, leave me alone." 

"I thought you made this after you and Calum did this." 

"Ashton and I kind of made a few before. We destroyed them of course because of the whole underage thing, but Ash wanted to keep this one. He said he liked it too much," he sighed. 

"I'm sure he does," Luke said.

Michael looked up at him before smiling, grabbing his chin, and pulling him down for a kiss, "don't be jealous, Luke. It's not like that with Ash. I told him no two years ago." 

"Ashton wanted to date you?" 

"Don't worry about it. He doesn't think of me like that anymore. It's just sex with us and we barely do that nowadays. He's got his hands full with Calum."

"I'm not even jealous. I just think it's weird you never told me Ashton liked you considering we're best friends." 

"Luke, there's something I have to tell you. Three years ago...Ashton wanted to date me." 

"You know, I don't think I like it when you drink too much." 

He giggled and hugged Luke tighter before resting his head in the crook of the blonde's neck. He kissed it softly before adjusting and closing his eyes. Luke focused on the screen again seeing Niall's hands still on Michael. 

"I've thought about this for a long time. You've always been a personal fantasy of mine. So beautiful," he told him holding onto Michael's thighs before running his hands up the sides, "I could get in trouble if I did the things I've always wanted to do to you." 

"Go ahead. I wont tell anyone. It'll be our little secret," he told him. 

"You wont tell anyone?"

"Promise," he smiled. 

He pushed Michael back on the desk and pulled his hips close to his face. He lifted the skirt and kissed up his thighs before sliding his tongue against the tight hole in front of him. He licked slow at first letting Michael moan and toss his head back. 

"Fucking hell, Mikey, you let him do that?" 

"He wanted to. He was really nice to me," he told him.

Luke noticed the bottle was gone from the table and it was mostly empty. Michael's eyes were beginning to wander around the room before he sighed and laid his head on Luke's shoulder.

"You're really cute," he smiled up at him. 

"You're really drunk." 

"No, just a little tipsy, that's all," he laughed. 

"Can you do something for me, Michael," Niall asked before going back to lick at the soft pink entrance. 

"Yes, Mr. Horan, anything." 

"Tell me the laws of motion," he smiled before putting his tongue back on Michael. 

"What?"

"Tell me the three laws of motion," he told him, "it'll be on your test. 

"Uh, l-let me think. First is-" he cut himself off with a moan. 

"Come on, Michael, tell me what it is," he said sucking on one of his fingers before pushing it inside him.

Michael let out a moan and let his head fall back before he began breathing quickly. 

"O-Objects in motion tend to stay in motion and objects at rest tend to stay at rest unless a-acted upon by an unbalanced force," he managed to say. 

"Oh my god," Luke said almost laughing. 

"Shut up," Michael groaned before taking another drink from the bottle. 

"He made you say the three laws of motion," he asked laughing this time. 

"Yeah, but believe me I didn't forget anything. I aced that test!"

"Oh I bet you did," Luke said taking the bottle from him and taking a swig. 

"Just shut up and watch him," Michael said, his face turning red.

His eyes were back on the screen. Niall was working his finger slow but making Michael groan with every push and pull. 

"Second law, please." 

"Can we just focus on this right now?" 

"You want to study, don't you? I promise you wont forget what I'm going to teach you. Now, second law please."

"Force equals mass times acceleration," he said quickly before letting out a moan. 

"Good, and the third," he said.

"F-For every action there is an equal and opposite," he stopped talking and let out a long moan when Niall added a second finger.

His toes curled and he let out a soft sigh.

"Reaction," Niall stated. 

Michael looked up at him before sitting up and pulling Niall close kissing him hard. He threw his arms around Niall's neck. 

"Fuck me," he moaned, "you can put it anywhere."

Niall grabbed Michael's chin staring at his mouth, "I can fuck your mouth?" 

"Yes."

"I can fuck your ass?" 

"Yes," he smiled. 

"However I want?" 

He nodded. 

"I'm going to bend you over the desk, hike up that skirt of yours, and fuck you until my name is the only thing your pretty little mouth can say."

"Promise?" 

He let go of Michael's face and smiled, "turn around." 

"Yes, sir." 

He turned around and placed his hand on the desk. Niall's hands grabbed the back of his thighs sliding them up to grab his ass. His hand lifted the skirt up before he unbuckled his pants. Michael turned quickly and dropped to his knees taking Niall's cock in his mouth. The blonde haired man let out a groan watching him take his cock like a fucking pro. Once it was wet enough he pulled off of him and turned around bending over the desk again. Niall lined his cock up with Michael's entrance and eased into him.

"You feel better than I imagined you would," he smiled kissing his neck. 

Michael let out a moan and pushed back onto Niall. He groaned and put his hand in Michael's hair pulling him up so he could kiss at his shoulder without bending down. 

"Who came up with the laws of motion?" 

"Newton," he moaned. 

"Full name, sweetheart." 

"Sir Issac Newton," he breathed. 

"Where was he born," he asked rocking his hips into him. 

"Um...I-Ireland," he said. 

"Wrong," he said pulling a hand back and spanking him. 

He let out a whimper but bit his lip when Niall ran his hand over the place where he had smacked, "try again."

"England," he asked. 

"Good job," he smiled kissing his cheek. 

"What year was Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica published?"

"Fuck," Michael breathed. 

"If you don't know just guess," Niall laughed. 

"No, I know what it is, you just feel so good," Michael moaned. 

"The year, sweetheart?" 

"Sixteen eighty-seven," he smiled proud of himself for remembering.

"Wow, you really were a fucking nerd," Luke said. 

"Shut up, I remember you always playing Pokemon instead of doing homework, didn't you fail like three classes?" 

"Yeah...but guess who collected all 151 Pokemon that year and defeated the Elite Four, including the champion? Oh yeah, me." 

"Loser." 

"Nerd." 

"Kiss me," Michael said leaning back to lay on Luke's shoulder. Luke leaned down kissing him slow. Michael's eyes were open but after a second he closed them and relaxed against him. It wasn't normal to him, but he knew he could get used to it. 

"Issac Newton wasn't just a physicist he was also what? Name three," Niall said kissing at his throat. 

"Astronomer," he moaned. 

"Mhmm," he said kissing up to his ear.

"Mathematician," he asked. 

"One more," he said. 

"Philosopher," he asked. 

"You are going to ace the test," he smiled. 

"Yeah," he asked moaning. 

"Yeah," Niall said going back to kiss on his neck. 

"Tell me again, where was Newton born?" 

"England," he said smiling. 

"I cannot believe you let him quiz you while he fucked you into the desk." 

"Are you jealous because I let another blonde guy fuck me?"

"No," he mumbled. 

"I can make it up to you," he said giving him a drunken smile. 

"Yeah?" 

"Mhmm," he smiled moving to straddle him. 

Luke smiled rolling his eyes, "how?" 

"Well, I'm kind of drunk," he stated. 

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." 

"Shut up," he said poking him in the chest before laughing, "okay. I am gonna tell you something I have never told anyone." 

"Oh, I get to know a secret?" 

"Mhmm." 

"What's the secret?" 

Michael motioned for him to get closer. Luke moved in closer blocking out the moans in the background and focusing on the drunk redhead in front of him. Michael moved to whisper in his ear. 

"I can put both of my feet behind my head." 

Luke's jaw dropped for a moment before he bit his lip. 

"Really," he asked. 

"Uh huh."

"No one else knows that?" 

"Nope, just you. I can also do the splits all the way down." 

"Show me," he said. 

Michael got off of him and pulled off his pants and shirt tossing it to the side before giggling, "ready?" 

"Yeah." 

Michael spread his legs and began sinking down to the floor until his legs were spread fully apart. 

"Holy shit," Luke said leaning forward.

Michael smiled and laid back on the floor closing his legs and pulling them closer to him so only his feet were on the floor. Luke got on the floor with him crawling between his legs and up to kiss him. Luke's hand went to hold onto one of Michael's thighs while the other was on his waist. 

"Do you wanna have sex with me? Like...boyfriend sex," he asked. 

Luke nodded, "but only if that's what you want." 

"I want my boyfriend to fuck me." 

"Can we do it on my bed?"

"Boyfriend sex...on your bed?" 

"Yeah, unless you don't want that." 

"No, I do. I want that. Just...I don't know if I can make it," Michael laughed. 

Luke laughed and rested his forehead against his, "I don't think I can either." 

"Let's try and if we fall in the hallway we'll just do it there and try for the bed another time." 

"Okay," Luke smiled standing up. He extended a hand to Michael and pulled him up to his feet. They stumbled past the couch and down the hall to the bedroom before falling onto the bed.

"We made it," Michael laughed. 

"I'm so proud of us," Luke told him. 

Michael jumped on him and sat on his hips leaning down and kissing him slow. Luke undid his pants and managed to kick them off without breaking the kiss. Michael pulled the shirt off him breaking the kiss for a second to toss it to the side. Luke's hands were on the bed because he honestly didn't know what Michael would be okay with. He opened his mouth letting Luke slip his tongue in. They stayed like that for a minute their tongues colliding and tasting each other.

"Fuck, you taste so good," Luke told him.

"Luke," he breathed. 

"Yeah?" 

"Put your hands on me. I want your fingers in me, I really need you to touch me. "

Luke nodded and Michael got up getting on his hands and knees. Luke sat up and held onto the hips in front of him while trailing kisses down his back. He eased the underwear down to Michael's knees and spread his pale cheeks earning a gasp. He smiled before sliding his tongue against the tight pink hole in front of him. A breathy moan came out of Michael's lips before he let his elbows collapse and his head hit the mattress. Luke watched him and continued teasing him waiting for something to push him over the edge, something that would make him lose all control and just fuck him right there. 

"Luke...that feels so good," he breathed pushing back against Luke's tongue until it was pushed inside him. 

Luke was getting harder and Michael's moans were only making it hurt more. He sucked one of his fingers into his mouth before taking it out and easing it in him all the way to the knuckle. He let out another noise before moaning Luke's name. He pulled it back and pushed it back in slow, his finger hitting the right spot in him a few times. 

"Tell me what you want, Mikey." 

"Luke, fuck me, " he said. 

He moved his other hand up to Michael's hair pulling it back slow until he whimpered. 

"Say it again," he smiled. 

"Fuck me."

"One more time," he asked. 

Michael laughed before turning over and laying on his back, "fuck me, baby." 

Luke didn't hesitate this time. He pulled out his finger and pulled the underwear past his ankles dropping them beside his bed before pulling Michael's off the rest of the way. Michael spread his legs invitingly letting Luke hold onto his thighs while he kissed him. Luke planted sloppy wet kisses down Michael's neck before positioning himself at his slick hole. He used his pre-cum to help him ease into him. Michael groaned loud when Luke was fully inside him. 

"Fuck, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, just move. Please?"

Luke began rocking into him slow until Michael soft groans stopped. He moved faster and kissed underneath his ear where he knew the redhead loved it. Michael's arms went around him and his fingernails were biting into Luke's shoulder while the other hand was in Luke's hair.

"Oh god," he moaned.

"You like that," Luke asked. 

"Yes," he told him.

"You like it when I fuck you like this?" 

"God yes," he moaned tugging at Luke's hair. 

"Kiss me," he said. 

Michael moved his arms around Luke's neck and kissed him as he wrapped his legs around the blonde. He smiled into the kiss, "you've gotten pretty good at this." 

"Well I know you only like the best," Luke smiled back. 

"Fuck," he moaned feeling Luke hit the spot again. 

Michael's cock was pressed against their stomachs moving every time they did, some pre-cum had leaked out and helped it slide between them better. The redhead lifted his head up a little to bite softly at Luke's lower lip. Luke moaned softly before Michael let go and laid back again. 

"You are so fucking sexy," he said, "you know that?" 

"No, why don't you tell me again," Michael smiled. 

Luke leaned in close to his ear kissing underneath it before he whispered, "you are so sexy." 

"I wanna ride you," he said looking up into his blue eyes. 

"Maybe another time. Right now I just want you like this. I really like it when you're like this." 

"You like me on my back?" 

"Yeah," he breathed. 

"You like having my legs wrapped around you and my fingers in your hair like this," he asked moving his hands up to run his fingers through the soft blonde hair. 

"Fuck yes," he said. 

"Are you going to cum in me?" 

"Yeah," he said, "right after you cum." 

"I get to cum first?" 

"You cum first. Always." 

"That's very gentlemanly of you," he smiled. 

"I like when you cum first, you always make this noise that gets me off."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," he told him. 

They were panting now, their foreheads pressed together and their warm breath against each others lips. Luke's hand moved between them and Michael moaned when it wrapped around his cock and began pumping it slow. He closed his eyes before looking into Luke's. He timed his thrusts with each stroke until Michael lifted his hips. 

"I'm gonna," he breathed but before he could finish his sentence he tilted his head back and curled his toes. His hand tugged at the blonde hair and his hole tightened around Luke's cock when he came. He moaned loud before turning his head. Luke's lips moved to Michael's neck, his hot breath on him and his grip on Michael tightening when he came. He moaned against his skin before a string of soft curses left his lips. 

He let out a sigh before pulling out of Michael and laying beside him. Michael turned his head and looked at him, "how was that?"

"Really good. That was really, really good." 

"Can I...um, can we try that whole cuddling thing?" 

"You want to stay here with me?" 

"Did you not want me to?" 

"No, I do. I really want you to stay, I just want you to want to stay." 

"It's a little weird since I've never really cuddled after sex, but I'm willing to try." 

Luke sat up and got under the blanket pulling it back for Michael. The redhead sat up and crawled next to Luke letting the blonde's arms wrap around him. 

"I can feel your cum dripping down my thigh," he told him. 

"Oh, fuck, right. Do you want to take a shower before we sleep?" 

"Okay, I definitely can't make it to the bathroom. I will fall." 

"No shower then." 

"It's not that bad, I kind of like it. It makes me feel dirty." 

"Yeah? You like feeling dirty?" 

"No," he said closing his eyes and laying his head on Luke's chest, "I love it." 

Luke smiled and closed his eyes. He'd have to remember that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a while I was trying to get it just right. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'll try to make it soon. If there's anything you want to read just tell me. I hope you guys liked this one.


End file.
